6talefandomcom-20200215-history
Error!Sans
Error!Sans is one of the many characters who was forced under Sins of 12 leadership. He poses as a minor antagonist in 6-tale, and part of the Nightmare Gang, a group of Sanses led by Nightmare!Sans. The following was copied from Undertale AU wiki due to Error!Sans not being an AU. Error!Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies. In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse (Where all Universes reside). He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, making his body turn to nothing but turning the victim into him, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks. This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Error Sans basically is an AU hunter, seeking and destroying AUs left and right, except for the ones he likes such as http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Outertale%7COutertale. How he does it, is he keeps http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Frisk%7CFrisk and http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Flowey%7CFlowey under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error Sans was created as a result of a player messing with the game files too much, resulting in him glitching out. He found himself trapped in the white void between game files (which CORE Frisk cannot see). He went insane in there until he found out how to manipulate the game's code to open portals to various AUs.﻿ Profile http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Frisk%7CFrisk, feeling terrible after a genocide/no mercy run, accepts http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Sans%7CSans’ mercy and agrees not to come back if they were any friend of his (just as in-game if you accept Sans’ mercy), except they end up resetting the timeline and coming back anyway. While leaving from the ruins, they hear the familiar sounds of Sans but soon discover instead Sans has become an error in a code. Sans is now a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead, just like SCP-049. Due to the level of insanity he has, his real motives and behaviors are still a mystery. He has been stated to be a complete mystery due to the erratic and unpredictable behaviors he has. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Sans “http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Sans%7CSans classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Underfell%7CUnderfell is “http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Sans/Underfell%7CSans abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Papyrus/Errortale%7CPapyrus. At all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he is different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Frisk/CORE%7CCORE!Frisk. Abilities Error Sans is essentially a puppet master, his blue strings are capable of manipulating a person's soul if contact is made. He can also use his blue strings as grappling hooks for extra movement or to stay airborne during a battle. Error also has Gaster Blasters which moves twice as fast, bigger, and is has the same color scheme as Error. He also possess the ability to use his blue strings to latch onto and control individual's souls like puppets. His bones are colored from red to black and are stronger than Sans Classic. He can also teleport to any Universe by manipulating code. Weaknesses Error has haphephobia (the fear of being touched), and is therefore very hesitant to get physically close to anyone. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors, giving him a major disadvantage if he's in battle. If Error had no strings, he would be a very easy problem to fix. Error also cannot see things far away clearly, as he uses glasses a few times in comics to show this. The glasses are kept in the pockets of his hoodie. He also knows how to knit, sort of. He is also supposedly weak to water, but no one knows for sure yet Trivia *Due to Loverofpiggies branching away from Undertale and creating her own content such as Gloomverse, she has also created another series known as Lucidia. She plans to include both Error and Fresh in this series **In doing so, this means Error and Fresh both aren't considered 'Sanses' anymore however the fandom can do what they like with the two. *Error's birthday is the 4th of April. a light joke of the number 404. Category:Skeletons Category:6-tale Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male